


Remember Me

by Yukuri



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Betrayal, BoyxBoy, Demons, GazettE - Freeform, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Lives, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires, Yaoi, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukuri/pseuds/Yukuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew I was being selfish. I knew this would ruin whatever life he had now, but I had no choice. I needed him to remember. If he didn't all of the lies, betrayal, heartbreak, and darkness was in vain. For me, the memories will never fade. Every day I am haunted by the ghost of his touch, depth of his gaze, and my name on his lips. I can never take back what was done to him. What occurred that day cannot be undone but this time I won't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutoshi/gifts).



> Hello all, thank you for clicking this little Gazette fanfic of mine. Just between you and me, it's my first one so I hope that you enjoy it! Feedback is always appreciated so please leave a comment and like....or whatever it is called. ^^ Anyway on to what you came for! -Yuu

###  _Chapter One_

Someone was watching me. I could feel it. Every nerve in my body was on edge. Chills raced down my spine and a shudder worked its way through me slowly. Every day for the past two weeks, it was the same thing. The same feeling. No matter how many times I scanned my surroundings, it was pointless.

Today was just like the previous ones. People were huddled around their lunch tables, talking and laughing, happy to have a break from class. Even if it meant they had to eat the less than appealing food served in the cafeteria.  I couldn’t fight the frustrated sigh that escaped me.

‘Relax Kouyou.’

I leaned back looking toward the ceiling in contempt. Why couldn’t I just pinpoint the damn stare?

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were pouting about something.”

Before I could open my mouth, I was cut off by the high-pitch screech of metal scratching across tile. Yutaka lowered himself into the chair with fluidity that I was almost jealous of. Almost.

“I don’t pout.”

“I beg to differ.” He chuckled before speaking again. “Still not sleeping well?”

How many different ways could I say no to that? It wasn’t just the dreams either, it was the nightmares, and the screaming that never seemed to stop. “You could say that.”

Sympathy filtered into his eyes as he looked at me. At least it was an emotion I could handle. It’s one of the reasons I valued Yutaka so much. Those caring eyes never did look at me with pity, only a deep understanding and silent reassurance.

“If you want to talk about it…”

The open ended statement made me smile. Once again, he’d left the invitation for me to pull him further into the problems of my life. No doubt, his patience for my issues would run out at some point. I shifted in the hard plastic black chair so that my elbow rested on the off-white table top with my chin in the palm of my hand.

“I think I’m paranoid. I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched and it’s starting to piss me off.”

“Maybe you have a stalker.”

I sat the plastic fork down, the deadpan tone interrupted my absent minded poking at the substance that was supposed to be food. Silence stretched out between us for an uncomfortably long time. During which, his expression did not change.

“You’re serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Kouyou, all I’m saying is there’s a lot of people who want your attention.”

“Way to freak me the hell out.” I pushed away my tray attempting to stifle the glare I could feel my face shifting into. “If that was true, they could just talk to me.”

He shrugged, “Desperate people do pathetic things. It’s best to dismiss them. You have me. I’ll protect you.”

There was a loud slam from a table not too far from ours that caught my attention. For an instant, I thought that I’d seen a smirk on Yutaka’s face but I was sure that I imagined it. Any thought of his expression flew out of my mind the moment burning eyes meant mine from across the lunchroom. My eyes widened as my heart raced.

‘Crimson. His eyes are crimson.’

Time seemed to stop as he starred at me. Most of his face was concealed by the shadows cast from the hoodie he wore. Crimson eyes, perfect lips, and wisps of blonde hair was all that I could make out before everything rushed back into focus and he was gone.

“You okay?” The deep voice was accompanied by the quick way of a hand to break whatever spell I was under.

“Yeah, sorry. Did you see the guy that just left?”

There was a pause. A part of me wondered if he was debating whether or not to lie to me. It was a crazy thought but I still couldn’t push the suspicion down.

“Reita.”

Confusion must have been evident on my face.

He just sighed as he ran strong lithe fingers through tussled black locks that fell back into his face. “His name is Reita.”

“Oh.” I looked back to where the blond stood moment ago.

The table was empty as if no one had been there to begin with. There wasn’t even a half-eaten tray of food that left evidence of his presence. All of the students were once again talking as loud as they had been, the momentary silence now gone.

‘Reita. I wonder why he left like that.’ I bit my bottom lip as my mind wandered. The amount of questions that were forming made my head throb. ‘Why do I even care?’

Mentally frustrated, I took a relaxing breath.  Lunch was pretty much already over, I didn’t touch anything on my tray, and Yutaka’s dark eyes were assessing me. I didn’t blame him. I was acting like an insane person.

First there were the nightmares, then the dreams and apparent paranoia. If I started hallucinating I would commit myself.

“You need a break.” He read my mind.

I smiled and gave a brief nod as I stood grabbing my tray off the table. He did the same, following me out of the thinning crowd in the cafeteria after throwing away our food. “Meet me at my car after school.”

“Where are we going?” We walked through the empty halls toward my class.

Our strides matching one another’s though his movements were more graceful than mine. He moved with purpose. Each motion seemed thought out in advance but so effortlessly natural at the same time.

He quirked a brow in my direction with a sly smirk. “You’ll just have to wait and see. It’ll be fun trust me.”

“Yutaka,”

He interrupted me, turning to walk toward his own class in the opposite direction, “You worry too much, relax. See you after school.” He waved over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

‘I guess I don’t have a choice now.’ I chuckled and shook my head a little at his actions.

“I wouldn’t trust him.” His voice gave me chills. It was deep, smooth, and sensual. Heat rushed through my veins as I looked toward him. Again, his face was hidden by shadows. There was something about him that just radiated power and dominance.

I don’t know how long I stared but when I came back to coherent thought, he was standing so close to me that I could practically feel his body against mine.

“What?”

“I said, I wouldn’t trust him.” Nothing in his voice alluded to emotions and those damn shadows were covering the majority of his face. I wanted to reach over and pull the hood off. It was maddening.

More important than that, his words were surprising.

“Why not? He’s one of the best people I know. I have no reason not to trust him.”

The distance between our bodies increased as soon as I stopped talking. My fingers twitched as I suppressed the desire to pull him close once more. Loathe as I did to admit it, there was something addicting about having him close to me. Just as quick as the thought came, it retreated to the back of my mind.

I watched as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and head tilted back exposing an expanse of flawless pale skin.

“Yutaka. That’s what he goes by now.” Perfect lips curled into a dark smirk. “He has you fooled _Kouyou_.”

The way he uttered my name made me tremble. I’d heard it a million times before, but no one had ever said it the way he did. There was strong emotion in a single word, but I couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Still, it was a siren song to my entire being. I stepped forward as if to answer his unspoken request. Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could have stopped myself.

“What do you mean and how do you know my name?”

The question caught his attention. I wonder if it was surprise or caution that made him tense. Every muscle seemed rigid. His fingers gripped the dark fabric of the hoodie, but he didn’t move. He didn’t speak.

I stepped closer.

Still nothing.

Another step. Power began to once again caress my flesh softly as if it was attempting to explore me. Later I would probably question it, but right now, I couldn’t find it in myself to care.

“Kouyou, stop this.”

“Answer my question first.”

Was it childish? Yes. But he wasn’t the only one who could make demands. The air in our immediate vicinity thickened as I inched closer to him. Blood thumped in my ears drowning out the distant sound of the wayward students leaving the lunchroom. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the body in front of me. Whatever was pulling me to him was getting stronger and I had no explanation for it.

“Answer me Rei-” I didn’t finish as soft lips were pressed to mine. Blond hair brushed against my skin while his fingers gripped my hair to keep me from pulling away.

Part of me enjoyed the feeling of his lips as they moved gently against mine. It reveled in the feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist and our bodies pressed flush together.

My legs trembled as his tongue slid expertly across my lower lip. I moaned and he took advantage sliding his tongue past my lips to taste me. He took his time memorizing every part of me.

Another part of me knew this was wrong. Very wrong. Even as the deep moan, or maybe it was a growl, resonated in my ears and made me shudder. It didn’t matter that as he tightened his grip around my waist my heart picked up.

This wasn’t right.

The cool surface of the wall against my back surprised me. I could only guess that were currently hidden in the door way of the classroom instead of standing against the lockers. I pushed against his chest but he didn’t budge. Instead he pulled me further from the world around us and into a place where nothing mattered but the way the kiss made me feel.

At some point I stopped trying to push him away and gripped the light material beneath my fingers.

His scent invaded my senses. It was familiar and still foreign somehow. I couldn’t place it exactly but it was intoxicating.

When he finally did pull away I was panting, staring into crimson eyes for the second time that day. Every single nerve seemed to have awaken. Arousal thrummed through my body in waves that crashed in on themselves and intensified.

I couldn’t speak, only stare as frantic eyes searched mine for something that I wished I could give. Trembling fingers touched my lips, swollen from the passionate kiss.

I still felt him.

I longed for more. I couldn’t help it. I desired him more than I’d ever wanted anyone. It was single kiss. An unwanted one at that and I ached for him.

Between the intense lust and overwhelming confusion, I saw the frenzied look give way to desperation.

I almost reached out to him. It was the first time I wished that I could read minds.

His hands clenched into fists as he stepped away from me. Crimson eyes dulled to onyx.

“You’ll never remember.”

Those bitter words, uttered barely above a whisper were louder than the rapidly filling hallway and slamming lockers. He seemed so broken.

He left before I could even think to stop him and seemingly disappeared.

“Akira…”

It was a whisper of a name I didn’t know, but it fell from my lips as though I said it hundreds of times.

‘Why did I call him that? His name’s Reita…isn’t it?’

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to send a quick thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. Hope that you're liking it thus far! -Yuu

__

### _Chapter Two_

The same question plagued my mind through school. Even as I stood beside the sleek midnight blue sports car, I couldn’t figure it out. From start to finish the day had been weird. Right now, I could have just used a quiet place to sleep for the foreseeable future.

“Kouyou, hey. You alright?” Yutaka’s smile a strange hybrid of concern, caution, and happiness.

“No…yes…I’m not sure.”

While he quirked a brow and tilted his head in question, he didn’t say anything. Two short chirps from the alarm and the doors were unlocked. I slid into my seat. Both doors closed with a simultaneous thud. A turn of the key, and the soft hum of the engine followed by rock music filled my senses.

I let out a soft sigh as I relaxed into the black leather seat.

“What happened?”

Where to start? My life was a little fucked up to say the least. I wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but I wanted it to go back to normal.

For some reason, I doubted that it would ever go back to being the way it was. I looked out of the passenger window as the greens and brows began to blend together. I glanced toward Yutaka before settling on looking out of the window again.

“I ran into Reita after lunch. Or, he was just there I guess.”

Seconds ticked by and he was silent. Those seconds then gave way to minutes. Being plunged into tense silence did make me uncomfortable but it allowed my mind to wander.

The faint sound of music became the soundtrack to my memory. Each instrument pulled me back into the kiss emphasizing something different.

I could hear my pulse in my ears louder than it had been. My heart beat harder within my chest. The strong grip he had on my waist was back. Only this time I could feel the way his thumb caressed the small of my back. His lips. The feel of his lips against mine shot burning lust through my veins.

My hand gripped the door as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, the way he had. All of those emotions were mounting threatening to consume me. It was just a kiss.

“…even listening are you?”

“What? Sorry, I was thinking.” I gave my best apologetic look and hoped that he wouldn’t be too pissed.

He sighed. I guess the innocent eyes didn’t work all the time. “What did he say?”

_‘He has you fooled Kouyou.’_

Despite the minuscule voice that kept repeating those words, a louder one screamed that Yutaka was there for me when no one else was. What made me think I could believe Akira. Reita. Whoever the hell he was.

“He kissed me.”

Fury clouded his eyes. It was so swift in its execution of whatever happiness had been there. The screech of tires rang in my ears as the car came to a stop on the side of the road.

“What the fuck Yutaka, are you crazy!”

Now my heart was racing for a completely different reason. I can understand being caught off guard. I understand being upset about it, to a point. But I didn’t want to die just because he didn’t like what I said.

‘Why is he so upset about it anyway?’

He stayed silent, hands locked in a death grip on the wheel. The steady rise and fall of his chest alluded to the calming breaths he was attempting to take. Obviously it didn’t work considering that when he did finally speak it was through clenched teeth.

“Stay away from him.”

There was a small amount of anger that sparked within me. It wasn’t a question, a request, or a suggestion. It was demand.

“I want to know why he kissed me, so that’s not going to happen.”

I barely finished the sentence before he spoke again. “Stay away from him.”

He repeated it, but this time each word seemed like its own individual statement. His tone was one that commanded me to drop all of it. It was almost like he thought his word was law. It was the first time that he ever used such a tone and it pissed me off more than I cared to admit.

“You don’t own me so I will do whatever the hell I want.” I turned to face him as much as I could. “What’s going on with you anyway? It’s like you’re jealous.”

“This isn’t a fucking game Kouyou! He’s dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt and you can’t protect yourself against him.”

“Dangerous? How do you even know him?” Nothing about today was normal. Everything left me with more questions than answers and at this point I just needed something. Anything that would tell me that I wasn’t crazy.

“I can’t tell you.”

His barely contained fury was either beginning to fade or he was finally able to suppress it enough to speak in a calm manner.

“You can order me around like my mother, but you can’t tell me why.”

“No, I can’t. You just have to trust me.”

 _‘I wouldn’t trust him.’_ Reita’s words danced in my mind echoing throughout the deepest recesses of my psyche.

That was it. I felt sick. I was beyond attempting to understand any of what was going on. Whether it was the lack of sleep, everything that’d happened since walking into school, or just the fact that I was pissed beyond belief, I was done.

I glanced at Yutaka giving him one final chance to explain what was happening. I was meat with silence and rage that burned just beneath the surface of kind eyes.

Without a word, I grabbed my book bag from the floor, opened the car door and stepped out.

“Wait.”

I closed the door and began to walk as I adjusted my book bag on my shoulder. It was going to be a long walk but maybe that’s what I needed.

Behind me, gravel crackled beneath the car’s tires. The quiet hum of the engine was followed by the swift sweeping sound of the window being lowered.

“Get back in the car.”

“I’m good.”

He sighed, long and loud as his fingers tapped the black leather steering wheel. “Please get back in the car.”

I paused turning toward the open window. “Alright, if you can tell me what’s going on with you.”

He was silent.

“If you can tell me why he’s so dangerous.”

Again silence.

“If you can tell me anything.” I was exasperated. Silence and more silence. I held the strap of my book bag tighter. “No? Then I’ll walk. Thanks.”

I turned to take a step but ran into a solid form of resistance.

“What,” I looked into the deep ruby orbs that stared at me in annoyance. “Yutaka.”

I was cut off by the vice like grip on my arm. He quickly pushed me into the car and slammed the door. Before I could register that he moved, he was sitting beside me speeding down the street.

“How did you…?”

“Not now. I’m taking you home.”

Nervousness kept me from speaking again. That and shock. The entire car ride was tense and the moment he pulled to a stop in front of my house, I scrambled to get out of the car.

He didn’t say anything and I didn’t turn to look back, just closed the door and walked to the front door of a place that never truly felt like home to me. My family was upper middle class, not rich, but comfortable. I heard the screech of tires as he sped off.

After fumbling with the key a couple times, I pushed the door open. Once I was inside, I slid down with my back to the wall. There was no telling when my pulse would slow down, at this point I didn’t think that it ever would.

‘Okay, everything’s alright.’

I stood up and grabbed my book bag. The knock at the door startled me sending my pulse skyrocketing yet again.

I turned around and pulled the door open. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk right now Yuta-Reita? What are you doing here?”

His lean form rested against the doorframe, arms crossed, hoodie still in place.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for this chapter. I have two more chapters written and I'm working on Chapter 5. So I'll post Chapter 3 in a couple days...or sooner. I'm not very good at holding out ^u^ -Yuu


	3. Chapter Three

###  _Chapter Three_

The faint ticking of the clock in the hallway filled the silence of the room. It wasn’t exactly awkward between us, just tense. To be honest, I had no idea what persuaded me to let him in to begin with. Now that I had, I didn’t know what to say or how.

My eyes roamed over him as he leaned against the wall. He managed to somehow appear both relaxed and on edge at the exact same time. It was a little frustrating the way he managed to be two different things at once. Then again, he was probably the only one that could pull something like that off.

I, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the room shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

“Do you want something to drink?” It was my attempt at being polite, but also find a reason to leave the room.

He smirked then chuckled deeply. The curve of his lips drew my attention immediately. Desire curled itself in my stomach before I could stop it. I just couldn’t get the kiss that we shared out of my head.

That was wrong we didn’t share a kiss, he forced a kiss on me. Still it would have been a lie to say I hated it.

“You may regret that in a moment.”

“Why?” I asked a little confused by his sudden amusement.

He sighed, the once playful air around him gave way to seriousness faster than I thought possible for anyone. “Because, I doubt you’ll like what I’m about to say.”

“Okay I guess.” I sat down, ran a hand through my hair and looked back up at him. “I’ll hear you out. Whatever it is, go ahead.”

“What did Yutaka tell you about me? I’m guessing it was along the lines of you staying away from me for whatever reason right?”

“Yeah, he said that you were dangerous, but he wouldn’t tell me why.”

“He has his fucking nerves.” Reita mumbled as he slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “He isn’t wrong though. I am dangerous, but so is he.”

If I could have growled I would have. “This is ridiculous! Reita what’s going on? First there’s someone watching me, then you kiss me and you don’t even know me, Yut-”

“I do know you Kouyou. I know you very well. But back then I used to call you Uruha.”

My heart raced at the mention of the name. It made no sense why it felt so familiar when I’d never heard it a day in my life but for some reason I didn’t believe that it was a complete lie.

“You must be thinking of someone else.”

He was in front of me in the blink of an eye staring at me with blood red eyes. “There is no mistake. I would recognize you anywhere, in any lifetime. I have waited over one hundred years to see you again.”

As he spoke, strong fingers left a gentle trail from my cheek to my chin. Such tender touches spoke truth but a part of me refused to accept it. Probably the more logical part.

I pushed his hand away and stood. “You realize how crazy you sound right?”

“One hundred years is nothing to most vampires. But when you spend every single day knowing that the one person you want to see, you may never have the chance to again, it feels like an eternity.”

“Vampire?” Disbelief was thick in my voice. I blinked waiting for him to laugh and tell me it was a joke or something.

He just continued to look at me as those intense crimson eyes swirled with emotions I didn’t think I could handle at the moment. “I am a vampire. Like it or not Yutaka and I are from the same coven.”

“So that’s why,” I paused. All of the day just played on a continuous loop in my mind. I shook my head to clear it. “You should go.”

He leaned closer to me, bringing his forehead to rest against my own. The hand that caressed my cheek moved to cradle the back of my head, his fingers weaving themselves into my hair. His breath was a cool rush over my face. His intoxicating scent invaded my scenes once again. “Please Uruha.”

“Kouyou.” I interrupted him. Uruha. The name was beginning to do strange things to me, or maybe it was just the way he whispered it into what little space was between us.

He closed his eyes as if he was attempting to center himself. Long fingers gripped my hair tighter as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

“You really should go Reita.” I said in the gentlest tone I could.

He pulled away from me and sighed shoving his hands back into his pockets. “That’s not my name and you know it.”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb with me Uruha, you were never any good at it.”

“My name is Kouyou.” Later, this moment was going to replay and I would berate myself for such a lame comeback, but in the current moment, it was all I could conjure up.

A sound somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle left his lips as he turned toward the door. “Whatever. So long as you refer to me as Reita, I will call you what I please. See you around Uruha.”

‘He makes it a habit to disappear doesn’t he?’ My tired body collapsed back onto the couch. ‘Why me?’ A question that no one could answer, but it plagued my mind more times than I cared to admit.

I sat up grabbed my book bag and pulled out my homework. Anything that could distract me from the talk of vampires, my growing paranoia, and the rollercoaster that had become my life was welcomed with open arms. In this case it just so happened to be math.

Homework took a bit longer than I anticipated. By the time I pulled myself out of my book, the living room grew dimmer with the impending sunset. I stretched, both arms above my head, back arched just enough to ease the tension, and groaned to the empty room.

‘Time to eat.’

I closed the textbook and my notebook before I slid them both back into their rightful place. Then I made my way to the kitchen, flicking on the light switch as I entered.

In the end, I settled for a snack since there wasn’t much in the refrigerator. Money in the hands of my parents went to either gambling and alcohol, or the mistress my father thought no one knew about.

A couple hours of TV later and I laid in bed barely able to keep my eyes open. It was strange considering I could never force myself to sleep before three. Today though, it seemed I couldn’t fight sleep even if I wanted to.

My vision blurred as I began to slip into unconsciousness.

“Sleep, Uruha.” I heard the low voice whispered in the darkness of the room. It wasn’t one that I recognized. “Things are only going to get worse from here.”

“Who are you?” My voice was thick with sleep as I spoke.

“An old friend.” The mysterious voice responded. “Now sleep.”  

The last image that I had was the silhouette of a body sitting in the corner of my room, obsidian eyes staring at me as I fell into the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I have chapter four written already so I'll probably post it in a couple days. Feedback is always appreciated and thanks for the kudos! It means a lot. Until next time. 
> 
> -Yuu


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
> And I'm back! To make up for the hella long absence, I'm going to be uploading another chapter right after this!! Any way, a big thanks to everyone that's read it so far. I hope you continue reading! 
> 
> -Yuu
> 
> -x-

The soft caress of hands across my flesh roused me into consciousness. I expected the sun to assault my eyes the moment that I opened them. Instead, there was the soft glow of moonlight cascading onto the dark sheets that my body was wrapped in. The gentle touch trailed from my waist to wrap around my chest.

“Did you intend to be such a tantalizing vision or is it simply that effortless for you?” A deep voice whispered into my ear as I was pulled into the embrace of his strong body.

His grip was firm but gentle. Somehow, it made me believe that he was afraid I would disappear if he let me go. The way his muscles flexed as he held me made my body shudder. It was so easy for him to invoke such strong reactions from me.

“I intended nothing.” I turned to face him, his crimson eyes sparkling with mischief and desire.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. “Effortless perfection then.”

The same gentle touch trailed from my lower back up the expanse of my spine. Heat surged through me. Every nerve alert and wanting. “Akira.” The whisper left my lips carrying with it all the desire I felt.

“Say it Uruha.”

Never had three words made my body shudder in such a delicious way. On the surface, the deep growl was little more than a command, but I could hear the longing in the depths of his words.

I exhaled against his lips, long and slow. “I need you.”

No sooner had I uttered the words did I feel heated lips against my own. The passion was immediate. A burning path of desire trailed along my body where his fingers had been. The gentle caress of his lips upon my own pushed away any thought that wasn’t centered on this moment.

Slowly, those skilled lips trailed to my neck. One tender kiss after another laid a path to the sensitive spot of flesh on my neck just above my pulse. By the time his supple lips came in contact with the delicate flesh, I was trembling as my fingers gripped his hair.

“Mmn…Akira.” The moan was low and breathy. At the moment I was beyond caring even as I felt him smirk against me.

Too soon his ministrations stopped, and I was on my back as he settled between my legs on his knees. The smirk he wore and the gentle throbbing let me know without a doubt that he’d marked me.

“Hard for me already _Uruha_.” He stared down at me lust swirling in his crimson orbs as he removed his shirt and tossed it absently onto the floor. Skilled fingers slipped beneath the hem of my shirt leaving a ghost of a touch over my abs and up to my chest.

I couldn’t look away from him. The moonlight danced across his skin and reflected off of his blond hair subtly. He was every bit as sexy as he was dangerous.

The sound of fabric being ripped apart echoed off of the walls of the room. He pulled the shirt from me effortlessly. A growl escaped him as he pinned both my hands above my head in one of his own. The weight of his body and teasing touch of his erection against my own made my blood race within my veins.

Two fingers were placed at my lips. “Open.”

Intense eyes watched as I parted my lips taking his fingers between them. With every gentle swipe of my tongue across the now slick digits, I could see his control begin to fade into nonexistence. Pride spurred me on, rolling my tongue over the tips of his fingers as I gazed directly into the ever increasing lustful stare.

The second echo of torn fabric didn’t register. It was the heat of his body against my flesh in contrast to the chilled air that made me realize I was bare beneath him, my hands still pinned in their position. The benefits of being a vampire I suppose.

Once he deemed his fingers slick enough, he removed them. Gracefully he parted my legs a bit more teasing my entrance only a little before sliding one finger inside.

“A-Akira…” My moan died on my lips as he moved. In and out. Each thrust of his finger was slow and my body accepted him readily. The second finger quickly joined the first and he curled them to caress the one place that would force me to unravel whether I wanted to hold out or not.

I pushed at his grip as my thighs tensed and relaxed, my erection pulsed with need, and I wanted nothing more than to touch him.

“Beautiful.” He growled. The word was punctuated by a hard thrust of his fingers. Pleasure crashed into the wave of longing to create a perfect storm of ecstasy. “Uruha, beg for me.”

“Fu-ahn please…Akira…my Akira.”

He pulled his fingers from me slowly, knowing my body would feel empty without him. He removed his pants quickly and positioned himself over me once more. He guided his harden length into my wanting body.

As he entered, slowly, inch by inch, his weight pressed onto mine. The sensation of that contact coupled with the feeling of him sheathed completely inside of me was almost my undoing.

“Fuck.” His barely contained growl rolled over my flesh. The vibration that traversed his body only added to the overwhelming passion. My muscles tightened around the thick cock that pulsed inside of me. “So tight Uru…ha.”

A sharp fang grazed the sensitive flesh of my neck as he moaned. I could almost picture the small drop as it slithered across my pale flesh. Its scent invading his senses in such a way that it was both enticing and teasing.

He followed the tantalizing crimson trail, all the while using his tongue to collect the warm liquid that he so desperately craved.

Akira’s moans resonated through me as I embraced him. “Please.”

He looked into my eyes while he licked his lips in a single deliberate sensual motion. The hunger in his eyes made me pulse in anticipation.

“As you wish.”

My entire body rocked from the force of his hips. Each thrust immersed me further into ecstasy only he could provide. Rhythmic echoes of our joining flesh, deep moans, and the short gasps filled the room.

Faster than I could register I was on my knees, face in one of the pillows that lined the head of my bed as I gripped the silken sheets beneath me. Strong fingers gripped the long dark strands of my hair in a vice. The grip on my waist was gentle yet firm as he set a hard steady pace angling each thrust to strike that spot within me that made my body weak.

My hard member leaked as I drew closer to my orgasm.

“A-ahn Akira…” I clenched the covers tighter and watched from the corner of my eye as he leaned over me. His body was slick, lips pressed to the heated flesh just below my ear, and faint growls slipped passed his perfect lips between deep guttural moans.

“Louder.”

The demand was punctuated with a deep thrust. A jolt of pleasure shot through me and something close to a plea fell from my lips.

“That’s it,” he moaned into my ear, “fuck. Scream for me.”

Dominance, possessions, and love seeped from the words he spoke. The tight grip left my waist. His ample fingers leaving a blazing trail across my skin until they were wrapped around my pulsing erect member. It was sweet torture, the pleasure each stroke added to the moment.

He started with the tip, teasing the sensitive head before moving to stroke the shaft in time with each powerful snap of his hips.

My body shook. I bit my bottom lip gently trying in vain to muffle my cries of pleasure least someone hear.

“Fu-ahh” My breath caught as his thrusts became erratic with his impending release.

“Cum for me.”

I unraveled at the command.

Ecstasy wracked my body as I called his name to the empty room and thick ribbons of cum coated his fingers and sheets beneath us. My legs trembled from the pleasure and effort that it took to support my own weight.

Waves of pleasure rolled through my already sensitive body every time Akira buried himself inside of me. A final thrust and he climaxed, completely sheathed within me and my name on his lips. He rested his forehead against my shoulder blade and shuddered from the force of it.

“Uru-“

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding and body pulsing. Every whisper and touch seemed real. Too real. The wet sticky fluid made me groan. ‘Fuck.’

“It would appear that you had a very pleasant dream.”

The deep voice shocked me. I tensed, my mind choosing that moment to replay the obsidian eyes from last night. Before I turned to look in the direction of the voice, I found myself hoping that it would be Reita. Then again, I probably couldn’t face him after the dream that I’d just had.

When I finally did look, those same pitch orbs stared back at me. His posture was relaxed yet I could tell he moved with a fluidity that was unmatched. One leg lay comfortably crossed over the other, his hands rested on top of them.

It was almost as if he belonged there. He looked comfortable enough, like he’d done it a million times before. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

‘Nope, still there. Fuck.’

Things definitely weren’t going to go back to normal. At least not anytime soon.

“It was…weird.” I answered deciding against moving just yet. I could at least try to stave off embarrassment a little bit longer.

“Considering I watched you moan and thrust against your sheets I would say it’s a bit more than that.”

How. How could one person speak in such a matter-of-fact tone but still make it sound almost like a joke. I found myself smiling without really wanting to. I wanted to be pissed.

“Dick.”

His eyes seemed to almost soften as he watched me. “It isn’t mine that you want Uruha, but I would gladly give it to you.” He shifted his position so that his legs were spread, elbows resting on his knees as he stared into my shocked gaze.

“Who are you?” I needed to calm the heat that threatened to rise at his position. Honestly, the man seemed dangerous and I was attracting that quite a bit lately.

“Yuu Shiroyama.”

“Let me guess. Vampire?” He growled low and deep those dark orbs narrowing into slits that promised pain. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Demon.” He deadpanned.

I stared. “You think I’m this Uruha person too?” The dream flashed through my mind and doubt crept in. I was beginning to give into the craziness of this entire situation.

“No. I know you’re him.”

“How?”

“Because,” he started before sitting back in the chair, “I’m the reason you’re alive now, but I’m also the one that made you forget.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
> That's all for this chapter. Please comment I love hearing feedback and thanks for the kudos! See you next time!!!
> 
> -Yuu
> 
> -x-


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
> Just like I promised! It's a two for one deal! That rarely ever happens to be perfectly honest. I wish I could be one of those people to post a completed story at one time, but I haven't worked my way up to that kind of magic yet. Enjoy!
> 
> -Yuu
> 
> -x-

An hour later I was showered, dressed, and looking at the demon sitting across from me waiting for answers. He sat with his arms folded as his eyes scanned his surroundings. I could tell he wasn’t impressed by what he saw. Since he wasn’t going to speak, I decided to ask the most obvious question first.

“Why should I trust you?”

Intense obsidian eyes focused on my somewhat relaxed form. As he shifted his position, I couldn’t help but notice how completely enthralling he was. Each movement was made with intent and executed with fluidity.

“I never said you should trust me Kouyou. You always were so quick to let people close to you. Takanori counted on that the first time, make the same mistake twice and you will die,” He paused, “for good this time.”

“Takanori?”

A whisper of a breath left him. It was almost too low for me to hear but it carried with it sorrow and thinly veiled rage.

“The one vampire that wants you more than Akira and for a far less appealing reason.”

“Great. Another vampire.” Irritation ran rapidly through me every single thought set against believing any of this. Maybe I was just crazy or I’d wake up and it’d turn out to be some sort of coma induced dream.

“You’re being dramatic Kouyou.”

I slid out of bed, my feet carrying my body back and forth across the hardwood floors. Trying to calm down wasn’t working and I knew he was right. I was being dramatic but this was all a little crazy.

My eyes scanned his stoic form once more as realization finally crashed down on me. Whatever was happening wasn’t something I could run away from. My life wasn’t ever going to be the same as it was. That left me with just one option.

“You said you made me forget. Can you make me remember?”

He leaned back in the chair, eyes locked with mine. “No. That’s not the way it works. I did what I had to do to keep you out of harm’s way.”

Confusion worked its way through me. The creeping thick tendrils of its hold were becoming all too familiar. “Why would you need to do that? What happened to him…or me, I guess.”

It was an adjustment trying to think of myself as someone else. As a person who lived a completely different life, one that was apparently full of creatures that people thought were myths.

“You’ve always attracted danger Kouyou. Your unyielding curiosity has almost gotten you killed more than once. In a time when humans believed magic and the supernatural was a sign of evil, you found a way to summon me.”

It had to be a talent of his, to say such unbelievable things in a way that came across perfectly normal.

“Summon you?”

If not for the slight rise and fall of his chest, I wouldn’t have known that he sighed. “Humans find ways to summon demons more often that you think. Some through witchcraft, some through other means.” A menacing gleam cast an ominous shadow in his eyes before he spoke again. “Most occurrences end in possession.”

“Mine didn’t.”

“I had no interest in toying with a mortal. At least not by means of possession.”

My eyes narrowed. “What kind of demon are you?”

“Does it matter?” The question was rhetorical. I could hear that in the tone he used. “When you lured me to this realm, you became aware of my world. But, we also became aware of you.”

My pacing stopped completely. “So all of this started because I summoned you?”

He nodded. I expected the answer but I hoped it would be different. “Okay.” I sat down the edge of my bed letting my fingers run through my hair. “What does that have to do with vampires and those memories? I mean it seems like you hate vampires and you’re not too happy about humans either.”

“Your memories being locked away are a side effect of bonding my life to yours.”

Emotions erupted within me at that statement. I was bonded to a demon. A demon I knew nothing about. It did explain some strange things but it made little sense to me. “Why? Why tie yourself to a human, if you don’t like them?”

A dark brow rose, “You assume too much. I do not hate humans. Granted I don’t regard your kind highly. Still, I was fond of you Kouyou. You brought forth memories of someone that was dear to me once.”

There was a distant look in his eyes. It was almost as if he were seeing through me into a time long since passed. When he spoke again, it was devoid of what little feeling had been in his voice.

“You want to know what happened to you. I do not have all the answers, but I do know that Takanori wanted you.”

“Why?”

“Shortly after our meeting, you came across Akira. I warned you against seeking him out, the same way that I warned you against trying to summon me after the first time.” He scowled. “Just as you did then, you ignored my warning. Apparently, the fact that I hadn’t tried to kill you meant that he couldn’t be that bad.”

“Akira wouldn’t hurt me.” My eyes widened a fraction and my body tensed. I hadn’t thought about it before I said it. Just the thought of him hurting me seemed laughable.

For just a moment, somewhere deep in the recesses of his eyes, I could see amusement. An instant later, it was gone as if it had never been there to begin with.

“You have extremely flawed logic.” He gave the briefest shake of his head. “You went to meet with him yet again and each time, the two of you grew closer. Takanori caught the two of you eventually and knew that you were the key to controlling Akira.”

I tensed. “Control him for what?”

A part of me was afraid of the answer. Maybe I had gotten myself into something that I couldn’t handle. I knew I couldn’t turn back now though. I knew too much and if a vampire came after me before, he was going to do it again.

“Takanori has always desired power. He prides himself on it and has no reservations about using the thing someone cares about against them. Anything that he can do to break those that oppose him he would do. Akira is the last of the purebloods. The only one that could stand in his way. You are his weakness.”

Cold dread worked its way through my body. My fingers gripped the edge of the bed as I resisted the overwhelming pull of unconsciousness. “Stop.”

He disregarded the plea completely. “You were supposed to be taken back to him alive. Apparently, there was a change of plans. When I found you, you were bleeding out on the forest floor. I knew you would die but binding myself to you meant your soul would return some point in time.”

“Stop talking…please.”

He stood, nearly silent footsteps brought his body within arm’s reach of mine. “There is more to his plan but I don’t know what it is. Stop fighting it and you will remember _Uruha_. Otherwise, we will all die.”

Walls were closing in around me. My vision blurred and no matter how hard I tried to blink past the void, it only seemed to draw me in further.

There was a loud crash like splintering wood and a growl that made me shudder.

“What the fuck did you do Yuu?”

“Akira. Nice of you to join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
> Cliff hangers suck, I know. But in my defense, it actually felt like this is where this chapter needed to end. I feel like things are getting a little more intense yeah? Let me know what you guys think via the comments and you enjoyed it, leave a kudos! See you next time!
> 
> -Yuu
> 
> -x-


End file.
